


First Time for Everything/Practice Makes it Perfect

by Kwiyomiboo



Series: Stan and Kyle Angst #367 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But the sex depicted is between two consenting adults, First Time, Growing Up Together, If you do not like cliched style please do not read, In This House We Love and Support Wendy Testaburger, Kenny is a know-it-all wbk, Lemon, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, NOT Stendy Hate, PWP, Smut, Stan is stupid??? but again wbk, Stan x Wendy, Stendy, You guys may not like Kyle in this tbh, angsty, blowjob, dont worry theres gonna be a happy ending, if youre just gonna complain about how i write these fictional characters, kyle x stan - Freeform, oneshot but a two parter, please make your own fic, porn but with plot, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiyomiboo/pseuds/Kwiyomiboo
Summary: Synopsis: Stan is oblivious and Kyle just wants to make sure Stan's first time is with him and not with Wendy. Oneshot Angst and poorly written Smut lmao bare with me.





	First Time for Everything/Practice Makes it Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Liiiiiisteeeen, It's been like 2-ish years since I last wrote/posted?? This is a hot dumpster fire but I hope to get better. Also just some clarifications: I do not hate Wendy, shes one of my favorite female characters all hate against her is from Kyle's perspective. (although he doesn't hate her either he's just salty)...also there are mentions of under-aged sex as I live in the US and under 18 is a minor...however, I don't go into detail and the smut doesn't happen 'till the end where they are adults. Lastly, this is un-beta'd I tried to go in and edit myself but my grammar/spelling is awful and I'm a novice writer. If you like editing fanfiction/talking about headcanons and like to write comment and let me know!

“Hey,” Stan simply introduced, to no answer. 

 

As Kyle recalls it, he was the first kid Stan walked up to, the first kid Stan spoke to, and the first kid Stan befriended. It all began in their early years, a simpler time in which Stan’s attention was Kyle’s and Kyle’s alone and by that definition, to him, it was  _ perfect _ . 

 

Stan had previously taken one look at their kindergarten classmates and decided right then, that the only other—somewhat—normal person present, was the red headed kid who was arguing with some fat kid. Gathering all his courage—once his knees stopped shaking—Stan walked over to the boy. 

 

“Hey,” Stan repeated, this time with a little more conviction. 

 

Kyle stopped what he was doing and looked up from the building blocks he was currently chucking at the annoying fat kid that was taunting him, to see a boy with a head of black hair and face that looks like he was about hurl his breakfast. Kyle shuffled backwards, not finding the idea of catching eggs and flapjack chunks to the face all that appealing. Maybe they find that shit hot in Japan or something, but not to Kyle.

 

“Can I play?” Stan pointed at the Terrence doll Kyle had.

 

It was at this point, when Kyle glanced back at Stan to see him clutching a Phillip doll in his other hand. A wide grin spread across his face before nodding enthusiastically. “Sure!”

 

And with that, a beautiful friendship was established. Stan’s first relationship outside of family ties, in fact, Kyle can proudly announce that most of Stan’s “firsts” were shared experienced with him.

 

It’s not like Kyle kept a score but when he looks back at their friendship, he finds it's much easier to count the times Kyle  _ wasn’t _ there when Stan did something for the first time. 

 

To be honest, with all the time they spent together at sleepovers, play-dates, walks to the bus, and walks home, it would be weird if Kyle didn’t know just about everything there was to know about Stan. Kyle bore witness to many primary events such as; the time Stan fell and got his first scraped knee (which he cried and demanded Kyle to kiss it better) and the time Stan got his first “F” on a test in second grade (and begged Kyle to help him hide it from his mom). Ranging from least important to most, Kyle has been there for pretty much all of Stan’s life experiences (great or small). And if it was in his power, Kyle would like to keep it that way. 

 

However, once fifth grade rolled around, Kyle played audience to another one of Stan’s first.

 

Stan’s first crush. 

 

Now, sooner or later, Kyle knew this day would come. I mean, they’re both boys, and one day (if the single ginger colored strands of hairs on his legs and armpits had a hand in it), Kyle knew puberty would hit. Not only that, Kyle knew that they would inevitably drift apart, marry, and have little cozy families of their own. It’s only natural and Kyle knows this, but he just wasn’t sure why it was so irritating seeing Stan fumble like an idiot and puke his heart out over a girl. 

 

Stan never got nervous with Kyle. He never fumbled his words while getting lost in Kyle’s eyes. Stan never gushes about how smart Kyle is to their friends and, as weird as it sounds, Stan never even actually  _ tried _  to puke on Kyle! The absolute audacity of this man!

 

This whole “Wendy thing” was getting—in Kyle’s opinion—quite played out and cliché and Kyle really wished Stan would stop worrying about being rejected all the time.

 

“Dude, why are you nervous? You’re a mega cool dude, I’m like, a hundred percent sure Wendy is totally into you too!” Kyle reassures his friend, whose all hunched over on the back steps of the school, looking particularly green. “I mean, you just gotta look Wendy in the eye and confess your feelings! Easy as pie,” Stan shoots Kyle a warning glare almost challenging him to give examples. “Err— okay, maybe it’s a bit harder then that….? UGH! Dude, why are you being such a pussy?? She’s just a girl.” Kyle scoffs in irritation, jumping up from his spot next to Stan. The blue eyed boy just stared at the ground for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Silently coming up with a plan like he usually does, Kyle guessed.

 

“Then, let me practice.” Stan muttered lowly.

 

“Huh?” 

 

Kyle was left with little time to interpret as Stan quickly stood up (wobbling slightly from his dizziness). Stan places both hands on Kyle’s shoulders, looks him straight in the eye, green meeting blue, the air as tense as his clenched jaw, before leaning in close to Kyle. Stan hesitates for a moment and Kyle bites his lip from the warm breath that ghosted over his otherwise cold neck causing goosebumps to appear. It was supposedly twenty degrees but with Stan’s proximity, Kyle felt the temperature rising to at least eighty. Licking his dry lips, Stan pulled Kyle in for a hug before speaking out:

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

….

 

For the first time, Kyle isn’t sure if the shiver up his spine is from the excessive cold or something more taboo. Kyle’s heart stuttered for a moment and he thought maybe he would need to get a check up soon before it started to race against his chest. 

 

Stan sighed contently before nodding, silently commending himself. Stan pulled away and showed off the biggest smile.

 

“Thanks, dude! Now that I’ve practiced saying it, I can probably say it to Wendy no problem!—oh shit! Lunch break almost over, gotta find her!” Stan stumbles up the short steps in a hurry, only stalling for a bit to hold the door open for Kyle. 

 

“I’ll catch up in a bit,” Kyle waved him off, suspiciously avoiding eye contact, but Stan can’t spare any time to question it, so he sets off onto his task of finding Wendy.

 

Leaving Kyle to contemplate the small pain in his heart.

 

-

 

It doesn’t take Kyle long to figure it out, however. Fifth and sixth grade was filled with many crushes and girlfriends that Kyle got with in the hopes to forget about that obsessive need to be with Stan at all times. Alas, these distractions were nothing but that, _simple_ _distractions_. 

 

As it turns out, girls don’t like it when their boyfriend rather play video games with his best friend instead of going out on dates or when Kyle carries around his phone, constantly texting said best friend while hanging out with them. It wasn’t like Kyle didn’t like them, he just found his mind often preoccupied on what Stan was currently doing and keeping tabs on any activities Stan wants to do. As the best friend, girlfriends come second, as Kyle deemed it necessary to always be there for his counterpart.

 

Especially, during those times when Stan broke up with Wendy.

 

With the first girlfriend, naturally, came a lot of first relationship problems. First honeymoon phase, first fights, and of course first heartbreak. And Stan relied heavily on his best friend, Kyle, to get him through the tough times. 

 

Interestingly, Kyle’s feelings on his best friend’s girlfriend were complex. He respected Wendy’s intelligence and among the girls, Wendy is the only one he would trust Stan to. However, Kyle couldn’t help but feel aggravated whenever Stan would tell Kyle they couldn’t hang out due to a prior engagement with Wendy. That Wendy wouldn’t like it if they did that. Or he couldn’t text Kyle because Wendy had confiscated his phone when they hang out. Kyle understands couples need alone time, but he feels like Wendy is taking Stan away from him when he had Stan first! 

 

To top it off, not even a week or so later, Stan would come over (at 3am no less) crying about their fourth breakup that month to Kyle, then demand attention and drinks only to run back to her at first sign of interest. I mean, the fucking nerve??

 

Some days, if Kyle is feeling particularly childish and petty, he muses that Stan would be better off if  _ Kyle  _ was Stan’s girlfriend. He would never get mad at Stan for staying in his pajamas all day and eating junk food while playing red dead redemption. In fact, if Kyle was Stan’s girlfriend, then he would be encouraging Stan to do just those things. Kyle doesn’t get why Stan is even with Wendy. I mean, she’s perfect _ ,  _ she can have any guy _ or girl _ , and Stan is...well, Stan. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Kyle thinks Stan is amazing in his own right and as his best friend, Stan is perfect. But in aspects of character Stan is, for lack of kinder words, an alcoholic, gambling addicted, fame and money whore. It just makes sense to Kyle that he and Stan get together and bask in their shittiness like God intended _.  _ In a perfect world, Stan and Kyle would be together, as Kyle liked to think.

 

And maybe Kyle liked to think that a lot.

….

 

“Stan…” Kyle called out from his spot on the bed. They often spent their time chilling at home together after school when everyone else was being lame and bailed on them. Kyle was currently reclining on his stomach looking at his phone, scrolling through social media. 

 

“Hmm?” came the delayed sleepy sounding response from Stan who was sprawled out with his head resting comfortably on Kyle’s backside. “What’s up, dude?” 

 

“Why...why do you like Wendy?” Kyle hoped his tone didn’t give away any feelings of salt, he tried to masquerade it as a simple passing thought asked because he was bored and not an anomaly that keeps Kyle up at night trying to understand it. 

 

“Hmmmmmm…..” Stan ponders for a moment before rolling over onto Kyle’s ass cheeks. “Sooo soft! The girls were right, you really do have the nicest butt…” 

 

“Ew, dude, wake up!” Kyle wiggled his hips to push Stan’s head off of him. “Don’t avoid the question,” Kyle was now sitting in front of the noirette, legs criss-crossed, lips set in a frown.

 

“I don’t know man, I just…” Stan refused to match Kyle’s posture. In fact, Stan wiggles himself defiantly under the comforter to shield from the cold. Stan stretched and yawned before laying his head on Kyle’s fleshy thighs. Suddenly, Kyle is reminded on how much he hated how his lower body resembled his mother. “Wendy is just  _ different _ than the others, she’s cool, smart, really perky and bright...I find myself completely speechless when she’s around, so, I just figured it’s….got to be love, you know?” Stan looked up at Kyle quizzingly. Kyle smiled and nodded, clearly absent minded. 

 

Kyle really wished he didn’t ask that question.

 

-

 

In eighth grade, it seemed like everyone grew overnight. Stan in particular was pushing at least 6 feet to Kyle’s displeasure. It seemed like no matter how much milk he drank or how much his mother comforted him, he would take one look at his father’s 5”7 height and knew it was all for nothing. So much for catching up.

 

Anyway, not only was Stan being unfair, changing in the stupidly sexy ass jerk-face he was, Kyle really didn’t enjoy how Wendy complimented him. 

 

She was all soft and only got cuter as time went on. She still had boyish features like a strong jaw, long legs, and smaller chest but it only made her a handsome ass girl and she even did modeling for a clothing site. 

 

And what did Kyle get? Big ass hair, big ass nose (his mother lied to tell him he would grow into as an adult), and ahh—of course, his big freckled pasty  **ass** . Kyle hated how he never had time to work out besides basketball but that just toned his arms and his  ass legs, nothing like the fucking _tiddies_ and abs on Stan.

 

With their seemingly adult bodies, some of the boys also had adult thoughts. But, among all of them, Kyle could puff out his chest with pride in saying “Not my Best Friend!”.

 

While Kenny and the others were all interested in the female body as teenage boys tended to be, he and Stan were too busy playing 'Overwatch' and watching really bad Italian horror flicks. Living in their own little perfect bubble, where everything was in balance. Or at least Kyle thought it was.

 

Maybe in his past life, Kyle was a major douchebag because that’s the only way to justify why the universe was so bent on making the Jew miserable. The only reasoning as to why when Kyle comes out of the school bathroom one day, he catches Stan and Wendy kissing. Unabashedly embracing one another. Leaned up against the lockers.

 

_ Kissing. _

 

Kyle wouldn’t say he was a competitive person, but from that day on, it was  _ so _ on.

 

So what if it was childish or foolish to feel this way? That was another “first” Wendy had stole from Kyle and the injustice could no longer be taken. That kiss belonged to Kyle. He was the one who was supposed to feel the soft brush of lips against his own. Now he had to wonder what Stan’s reaction was and that’s unfair. That shaky and inexperienced chaste kiss was to be shared with Kyle first! 

 

Kyle  _ had _ to do something.

 

….

 

“Stan, have you taken  _ her _ out on a date yet?” Kyle interrogated. The two best friends were at a gaming arcade, killing a song on Guitar Hero played at expert level, but finding even this to be a bit too easy for them. Years of playing guitar hero under their belt.

 

“Hmm, come to think of it, not really...unless you count study dates…” Stan replies, even daring to take his eyes off the screen but not committing even one mistake. The fourth graders, in the background, cheering them on like madmen.

 

“I don’t,” Kyle smirked cunningly to himself as he finished a wicked guitar solo.

 

Once they finished playing, they went back to their table just in time for their pizza to arrive. That's when Kyle decides to bring it up.

 

“What do you mean, practice date?”

 

“I mean what I said. Let’s go on a practice date. Or are you sure you’re confident enough to conduct yourself accordingly?” Kyle’s eyes narrowed, staring down Stan’s attempts at denial.

 

Stan began to think it was unfair. Kyle had to have known what power his little freckled pouty face had over Stan. The way Kyle’s big eyes glossed over and his bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly. It was a trap to begin with. “I give, let’s do it.” Stan muttered in defeat. 

 

Kyle fought to hide his happy face while immediately planning out their “date”. Stan’s “first date” he possessively kept to himself.

 

After agreeing on the place, the two best friends went to the amusement park, wearing matching jumpers (one saying, ‘if lost please return to Kyle’ and the other saying ‘I’m Kyle’—handmade by Kenny), Stan carrying some weird green frog stuffie Kyle won for him and walking about like normal. And it was, for the most part normal, like every other time they’ve hung out, except this time it was a date. A  _ first _ date.

 

“Ugh...we are being stared at by those Asian girls….I really hope this doesn’t get to Wendy…” at the mention of her name, Kyle gets a bit irritated. The redhead grabs Stan’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

 

“Let’s go on that ride next!” Kyle points at the Ferris wheel. He’s certain that Stan hasn’t been on the Ferris wheel with anyone but himself. However, that’s not the point, Kyle has a different plan in store for Stan.

 

They board the gondola, as instructed and sit across from each other. Stan’s eyes are trained out the window as he looks for the next course of action. 

 

“It’s getting dark out, huh?” Kyle comments aloud as he notices the dusty yellow, pink, and purple sky.

 

“Yeah, man, we’ve kinda been here all day doing, like, everything you can do at an amusement park,” Stan agrees.

 

“Got to admit it though, you’d only spend it with me,” Kyle bites the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. He hadn’t meant to let his inner thoughts come out like that. 

 

“Yeah,” caught off guard by the confession, Kyle snaps his eyes towards Stan who's looking at him like he’s the only person in the world. Kyle hates to admit it, but his heart is pounding like some leading girl in those shoujo anime Ike watches. “Although, we probably would have won that hot dog eating contest if Cartman’s fatass were here,” Stan speaks fondly.

 

“True...but, then we wouldn’t have gotten to go really fast on the teacup ride because his  _ fatass _ would’ve weighed us down.”

 

“Urk...don’t remind me, we went so fast I almost puked.” Stan frowned earning a hearty laugh from the other. “Hey! Don’t laugh asshole!”  Stan’s brows furrowed deeper to show he was pretty butt hurt but Kyle still couldn’t stop laughing. At this point they had finally made it to the top and their bickering was cut short for the magnificent view before them. The sky was darker now and the lights from the booths and the Ferris wheel switched on to replace the sun. 

 

The silence was short lived as the plan Kyle had still needed to be executed. “Stan...I’ve got a question…”

 

“What?” Stan answered eyes still trained on the scenery in front of them as they made it to the bottom. 

 

“...have you and uhh…with.... _ did you kiss her?”  _ Kyle knows the answer to this, but he wanted to know if Stan would tell him, himself.

 

“Wendy?” 

 

Kyle nods and Stan nods back. “It was just a little peck, not a real kiss or anything…”

 

“Do you...do you want to really kiss her?” 

 

“Yeah.…I do.”

 

Kyle knows its harmful, asking these kinds of questions. It’s like he didn’t learn his lesson the first time. No matter what he feels for Stan, Stan doesn’t return those feelings. They’re saved for...her.

 

“I’m kind of nervous though, I mean, what if I suck?” 

 

The wheel had made it to the top for the second time.

 

“Do you...want to practice on me?” Kyle bit his lip, praying to God he didn’t just ruin it. 

 

“....” Stan stared at Kyle, questioningly, and the Jew had to will himself not to pry the door open and jump to his death. “....yes.”

 

And thank god he didn’t. 

 

Because after that, Stan got up and sat next to Kyle. Awkwardly sitting up straight. He was so stiff that Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle at his cuteness. 

 

“Come on dude, think of it just as practice…” 

 

Kyle grabbed Stan’s face, turning it towards himself before leaning in and without a second thought, pressing their lips together. 

 

The wheel reached the top again, but the two teens could care less about the view. The softness and warmth of each other was much more awe-filling. Albeit awkward, the two were more amazed with how their bodies naturally pressed up against each other and fit like puzzle pieces. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s frame and the Kyle’s arms found their place around Stan’s neck. They stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying the sensation on their lips before Kyle (like always) decided he wanted more. 

 

Damn near pushing Stan onto his back, Kyle straddled him. Pulling back to plant quick pecks around Stan’s mouth before reclaiming his lips once more, this time more vigorously. Kyle licked and nipped at Stan’s full lips waiting for an opening.

 

“Wai—du—!!!” it’s not the best kiss, there's a small clacking of their teeth and their lips are smooshed a bit too tightly, but they slowly adjust together. Their lips soften, postures relaxing, as they ease into each other, learning what makes the other mewl and squirm. Kyle notes that Stan tastes like the popcorn and funnel cake they just ate and he finds that he doesn’t mind it one bit.

 

It only made him hunger for more. 

 

Soon, the gondola became steamy and cramped, Kyle’s hand pressed against the window, the other one caught on Stan’s collar. Stan’s hand cupping the back of Kyle’s thighs, squeezing them every once and a while. They pulled in closer, closer, closer, seaking something. What that something was, neither of them knew, but they knew there was a reason why their skin lit on fire and their stomachs churned with little butterflies and they had to get to the bottom of it. 

 

A loud clunk noise was heard and the gondola shook back and forth—signaling the end of the ride. Without hesitation, the door flew open and the operator stuck her head in.

 

She was met with two boys sitting side by side, looking all disheveled and flushed in the face. They smiled at her inconspicuously and got up together exiting quickly. 

 

They left the park soon after, ending the pseudo-date. But the thoughts of that kiss would never leave their mind.

 

-

 

Fast forward a few years to tenth grade, Stan and Wendy were that stereotypical—run of the mill, “it” couple. Stan, popular-quarterback-golden-boy-next-door and Wendy, hot-cheer-captain-honors/ap-student-and-student-government-president. But you’d think they were fucking Tom Hanks and Beyonce, with how many people shipped them. Every guy wanted to be Stan, to have his perfectly normal slice of American pie life. Kyle could state otherwise.

 

However jaded Kyle sounded, could you blame him? The two paraded their  _ relationshit _ around like it was goals. Could you believe that? If only the masses knew the truth….That every time Stan and Wendy broke up, Stan the Man, would be shoving his All-American Christian tongue down his totally male and local ginger headed Jew best friend. 

 

Either way, Kyle had found his balance. Now, no matter how many times he saw Wendy and Stan holding hands or hugging in the hallways, he felt secure in the fact that he did it first. Every lunch she made him, Kyle was credited first to fill Stan’s hunger. Every kiss she planted on him, Kyle took pleasure knowing he did it first, and  _ better.  _ At this point, Kyle knew he was being obsessive but every bit of attention Stan gave him sent Kyle soaring and he’d be damned if he was gonna stop now. It was like he became an insatiable beast that craved that feeling that needed to be filled. 

 

Kyle should feel ashamed. As Student Government Treasure, he dealt with Wendy everyday. The guilt should be eating him alive.

 

“Did Stan spend the night at your house the other day? I was trying to get a hold him….” 

 

Kyle tried not to focus on Wendy’s puppy dog eyes and cute-ass tear stained cheeks. He won't mind how she got new mascara and wore a miniskirt (Stan’s favorite miniskirt, if Kyle remembers correctly). He won’t even try to think about how Kyle got Stan drunk and turned his phone off and they cuddled, watched action flicks and anime while cuddling on the couch and kissing. 

 

“I feel so bad about what I said to him...I really wanna make it up to him…” Wendy pouted some more. Hoping Kyle would give in and help her once again get her " _bae"_ back.

 

Kyle looked her up and down, her push-up bra and Chanel rouge lipstick that she must’ve borrowed from Bebe.

 

Kyle should feel guilty, but finds that he doesn’t.

 

-

 

In eleventh grade, Kyle become even more bold.

 

“You want to do  _ what _ to my dick?” 

 

Stan was leaning against the headboard of his bed, Kyle was straddling his waist, an inch of space in between them and a string of saliva connected their lips. Clearly, “studying” meant a hot and heavy make out session in “super best friend” lingo because neither of them even questioned it when they started going at it after being out in the snow all day. It was just for “warming each other up” as Kyle declared.

 

“I want to suck your dick.” Kyle panted out, eyes trained on Stan’s expression. He took in the other boy’s flushed face, swollen lips, and hooded eyes, the fresh hickey he left on his tan neck, it was probably the best thing Kyle had ever seen (next to the time Cartman finished that twelve layered burrito and got them free dinners at Daveed’s parents’ restaurant). It made Kyle almost desperate,  _ thirsty _ to see that face twisted in pleasure. To see Stan grabbing at his sheets, lips apart, silently moaning out in ecstasy. All because of the new sensation he had  _ never _ felt before. All because of Kyle. Now, that’s some shit Kyle would pay for.

 

Snapping out of his delusion, Kyle noticed the strange look Stan was giving him. “I mean, She hasn’t done that to you has she? I mean, like, what if she does and you cum right away??? Dude, wouldn’t that be embarrassing? Plus you always get a boner when we kiss….I just thought maybe you wanted to take care of it.”

 

Stan paused, thinking for a moment, processing just what in the hell Kyle was saying. “Ooohhh, haha Kyle, okay, yeah—sure,” Stan said a hint of sarcasm in his smile. He assumed Kyle was joking and they would laugh about it when Kyle yells “gotcha!”. 

 

Well, Stan did assume Kyle was joking up until the point of Kyle sliding down his body to unzip his pants and brazenly whip his dick out repeating it was all in the name of  _ “practice”. _

 

-

 

Now, in their final year of high school, Kyle was pretty smug about having most of Stan’s first. Again, it's not like he counted, but on those days when he’s feeling particularly shitty scrolling through Stan and Wendy’s perfect couple pictures on Facebook, Kyle takes solace in the fact that he is not only Stan’s best friend, but his first and longest friend. That’s gotta mean something, right? Like, no matter who Stan is with now, Kyle will always be (technically) the first to make Stan experience those things. They’re still the same couple of kids who just enjoy hanging out playing video games, eating shitty food, and staying up all times of the night watching movies.

 

Well, that’s what Kyle used to think.

 

“Stan the man!” Kenny came barging into Stan’s room catching the two best friends in a heated game of ‘Call of Duty’ and screaming obscenities Kenny didn’t even knew existed at one another. “I heard you got Jimbo’s lodge from your dad, you saucey dick waffle, you!” Kenny jumps onto Stan’s back successfully interfering and disturbing the game. 

 

“Get off of me, slutbag!” Stan barked out while trying to push the cooing blonde away. Stan grunted at the difficulty of using one arm as Kenny seemingly got heavier and heavier. “Your ass is almost as fat as Cartman’s!” Stan exclaims. 

 

“Mmmhmmm but you know you love this badonkadonk!” Kenny wiggles his eyebrows and moans loudly and Stan begins to ponder his life choices, like, why he’s friends with so many idiots until his controller buzzes and he turned to see his screen gone red. His lost. “Kyle! That’s cheating!” he yelled and Kyle retorted with his tongue sticking out his mouth in a childish teasing manner.

 

“No it’s not! I won fair and square, not my fault you get distracted so easily….so, pay up!” Kyle smiled menacingly. The glint in his eyes definitely telling that he won’t take excuses. 

 

“Fuckin’ fine.” Stan mumbles under his breath. He figures arguing would give him more trouble than necessary, besides, it’s just a kiss. He leans over and kisses Kyle tenderly for a moment before pulling away. They lock eyes for a moment, small smiles on their faces. “I gotta take a leak. Be right back.”

 

Kenny just sat back and watch the whole transaction. This wasn’t the first time he caught them kissing. Well, it’s not like they hide their salacious relationship from anyone. Claiming it all to be  _ “something only super best friends can understand” _ of course Kenny calls BS and thinks they’re gay but don’t want to admit it. 

 

Once Stan left, Kenny turned to Kyle.

 

“What?”

 

“I didn't say anything.” Kenny smiles innocently, hands thrown up in mock-surrender. But something about that crooked smile that was missing a few teeth bothered Kyle.

 

“You’re looking at me like you figured me out. Stop it.” Kyle huffs. 

 

“Nnnope, just wondering what you’re going to do.” Kenny starts to rummage through Stan’s things.

 

“About?” Kyle watched as Jenny found some porn mag.

 

“Yay!—wait….what? Stan didn’t tell you?” Kenny’s smile double in size, wide enough to give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. “Graduation is coming up and Stan didn’t tell you— _ his best friend _ —about his plans to take Wendy up the mountains to his uncle Jimbo’s ski lodge and….” 

 

Kyle was looking at Kenny with a horrified expression. Kenny suppressed the urge to laugh wanted to be sympathetic. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t relish in his friend’s misery, but he can’t say he doesn't find whatever plan Kyle will come up with next doesn’t amuse him. 

 

“Well, he’s an eighteen year old male and she’s an eighteen year old female and they’ll be alone for a whole entire weekend in the cold that makes you wanna cuddle up to somebody and…. _ you know _ ….”

 

Kyle knows. He knows very well. 

 

“Hey, I’m back, what did you want, Kenny?” Stan enters the room and Kyle avoids eye contact. It raises a flag to Stan, but before he can ask what they were talking about, Kenny changes the subject.

 

“Just bringing you those condoms you wanted.”

 

“Oh, thanks, man.”

 

Kenny shoots Kyle a knowing smirk. “No problem.”

 

Like Stan, Kyle wonders why he’s friends with so many assholes.

….

 

Kyle knows that there will be a day that he can’t be with Stan. He knows that Stan is a boy, a boy who likes girls. A boy so in love with a girl that he’s willing to give her his first time. Despite all the times Kyle was there for Stan. When Stan’s alcoholism got bad, before every big game when he would be so nervous he would puke, when Wendy would break his heart, when Stan would break his arm—his leg—his rib— _ Kyle was there.  _ Not Wendy. 

 

So why? Why does Stan continue to choose her every single time? Was Kyle ever a choice to begin with? Was he the only one affected by that “practice confession” or those “practice kisses”?? Was Kyle a fool?

 

“AGH!” Kyle screamed out, throwing his bag at his book shelf, a few books falling from the excessive force. He panted as he stared down at the mess he created in his room.

 

Kyle knew that he can’t be the closest to Stan always. Friends naturally will find interest in other things. Kyle knew this well.

 

But why does it hurt so much?

 

….

 

Weeks pass, and the end of the school year is approaching fast. Kyle was accepted into a college in Denver where he decided to study medicine. But he couldn’t focus on that, because at every turn there was Stan and his stupid plans for his little date with Wendy up in the mountains. No matter what they did, Stan would somehow make it about how excited he was to get his dick wet.

 

Even now as they play street fighter.

 

“So, next weeked is the date in the mountains....”

 

_ ‘Don’t care’ _

 

“Should I dress up or keep it casual?”

 

_ ‘Why does it matter?? you’ll be naked the whole time anyway....’ _

 

“Should I bring booze? Wendy isn’t much of a drinker though…”

 

_ ‘If I was your girlfriend, I would drink with you. _ ’

 

“Kyle can you talk to me? I really don’t know what to do….”

 

Without looking from the screen, Kyle starts to use all the special combos he was saving to utterly and unavoidably destroy Stan’s character. The announcer's voice came on to say:

 

“K. O!” and the game was over.

 

Stan still looked a bit overcome with stress. Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

 

“Keep it casual, you don’t wanna over do it….bring wine coolers and offer up but if she doesn’t want to then don’t be too upset, she wants a clear head and that's better for you in the end…..also don’t bring any fucking weed, you know what happened last time….just relax and don’t be too nervous, it’s probably her first time too.”

 

Stan struggled a bit to keep up with Kyle’s fast pace but once he finally processed everything his best friend advised be smiled and nodded in understanding. “Thanks, Kyle.” Stan smiled before picking up his controller and starting up a new game. “And this time, your ass is grass!” 

 

-

 

Half a week went by in a flash. Kyle found a few things to do during this time, perfecting an omelette, learning a song on the piano, buying a dildo….

 

What? 

 

Okay, so Kyle spent his week fucking himself on a small pink dildo. Sue him.

 

As much as he tried to forget about how Stan and Wendy’s bodies would be intertwined with one another. He couldn’t! 

 

It was safe to say his jealousy and desire was getting the better of him. And could you blame him? Stan was a fine specimen of a human. Sure, Stan had an awkward stage, what kid didn’t? Gangly limbs and huge ass ears, but after a few years of puberty hitting him with a brick (and being a star athlete) Stan came out looking like one of those  Abricombre and Fitch models. Kyle was extremely envious that Wendy would get to see Stan shirtless, get to see him flushed, to feel his stone muscles, grip his soft black hair, writhe in ecstasy from his rock hard coc—

 

“Bubbulah!!!”

 

At the shrill sound of his mother’s voice, Kyle’s heart almost fell out of his ass. He damn near shit the dildo out, sat up, then pulled his underwear and shirt back on just in time for Sheila to burst through the door.

 

“MOM! DIDN’T I SAY KNOCK  _ BEFORE _ YOU JUST COME BARGING IN?!?!”

 

“I know, Bubbulah, I know, but Stannie is here and he just looks so upset….” his mother explains. Cue part two of Kyle’s heart attack as she opens the door wider to reveal Stan standing behind her. 

 

He looked worse for wear, droopy eyes, tear stained face, and a sway in his walk that definitely said he had been drinking. Kyle can guess a few things about what happened.

 

Kyle pulls the covers up to his chest. “Everything okay dude…?” 

 

Sheila notices the thick atmosphere and swiftly excuses herself. Stan sadly saunters into the room, letting his feet carry him to the bed before fall onto it with a thump. 

 

Kyle’s heart is pounding as he pushes his dildo further under his pillow and just thinking about his soiled sheets, he cringes in disgust. 

 

“Dude, what's wron—“

 

“She broke up with me.”

 

Kyle is taken a bit aback. It’s not like he was all too shocked to hear those words. Wendy and Stan were infamous for their on again off again relationship. However, Kyle could’ve sworn they were completely lovey dove-y this morning, so, what changed? 

 

“We got into an argument about how she wants me to go to school with her in New York, but I don’t wanna leave my home….she didn’t even consider what I wanted and just assumed that it wouldn’t work out if it was long distance,” Stan spilled out his heart, face down in the comforter. “I mean, I love her and I’ll miss her but, here is where I belong.” 

 

Kyle’s heart felt like it was about to soar at the mere mentioning of Wendy being across the country, that leaves Stan all to himself! 

 

But just as soon as he thought it, he also felt quite disappointed. Here he was, happy that his best friend would be separated from the love of his life and for what? 

 

To going back to being just his best friend?

 

Who's to say that Stan won’t get a new girlfriend? Then what? Kyle supposes, he’ll be back to being the number two in Stan’s life and his jealousy and obsession may get worse. Kyle has known for far too long that the feelings he harbors for Stan are not very platonic. It was okay for now, but who's to say sooner or later Kyle won’t start to crave more? Can Stan even give Kyle more? Will Stan accept Kyle’s feelings? 

 

“Hey….how about I go with you on that trip?” 

 

Stan lifted his face from the covers, Kyle was looking back at him with a small smile on his face. He looked like he was at peace, like all the questions he was pondering ever since they were kids had now been answered. He had a look that was unreadable for Stan.

 

“Sure, dude.”

 

-

 

Cartman actually had plans which was a shocker and Kenny declined because “no way, that's just a sausage fest” while Craig just laughed at their bold offer before flipping them off. That just leaves two dude-bros, going up the mountains for a last huzzah. 

 

The car ride there was fairly silent save for the soft alternative music playing from the mixtape they both made as kids. Kyle stared out the window and Stan tapped his finger along to the beat. They just took in the sights around them, never really able to appreciate the simplistic, but aesthetically pleasing scenery they grew so accustomed to. It’s easy to forget the beauty in a pine forest covered in snow or watching little woodland creatures frolicking about (when they're not sacrificing people to the antichrist). The hum of the engine, the faint smell of barbecue sauce from that one time Cartman’s mild sauce got stuck to the ceiling when Stan hit a bump in the rode. Even the frost on the window that Kyle drew a smiling Mr. Hankey on. All of it felt like they were experiencing it again for the first time. A feeling Kyle relished in.

 

….

 

Once they arrived, they got into the small but cozy cabin and started to set up; Stan lit a fire while Kyle worked on finding blankets. 

 

“Oh dude! Look at this!” Kyle pulled out some sort of console out of one of the closets. It was covered in dust, the redhead blew off some of the dust particles and showcased the newly revealed contraption.

 

“Holy shi—dude!” Stan grabbed the hat on his head, he was in wild disbelief. “Is that a fucking Nintendo 64???”

 

Kyle just gave him a kittenish smile and narrowed eyes. A face that translated loud and clear. “I know what we’re doing tonight.”

 

….

 

Night fell and the two were sat in front of the old tube TV, laughing and drinking a copious amount of alcohol that Stan got his sister to buy for him. They turned it into a drinking game while playing 'Super Mario Bros.' Anytime either one dies, they have to take a shot. After his fifth shot in seven minutes, Kyle figured Stan was definitely dying on purpose.

 

“Idiot,” Kyle scoffed as Stan happily threw back another vodka shot.

 

“You want one too?” Stan question, barely able to hold up his shot glass. Kyle rolled his eyes. “You know, Ky-hic-you’re really cute when you’re mad. Not like Wendy, she gets scary. But you—you just look pretty doing anything….”

 

“Okaaaayyy, you’re cut off. Go wash your face and sober up, I’m going to make some ramen or something...what that look for? It’s the only thing I can think of right now.”

 

“Kyyyyyyyyy,” Stan busted into tears, leaning against his best friend. “Can you believe it? Wendy totally ditched me….again. And today was going to be the day I  _ fffinally _ lose my virginity too…” Stan pouted, his arms wrapping around Kyle urging the smaller to hug him back. “Kyyyyyllleeee comfort meeeee.” 

 

Kyle gulped, his heart was pounding and he really hoped Stan was too drunk to notice. Kyle hugged him back, letting the sobbing boy, use his shoulder to cry on. He patted Stan’s back and ran his fingers through the noirett’s soft locks before giving a light squeeze to stop the tears. Kyle tried to keep his mind on other things, like the….the way the old TV was slightly discolored, or the paint chipping on the walls. Yes, Kyle definitely wasn’t thinking about how Stan smelled like some kind of fucking manly musky scent that smelled like he rolled around in the earth but  _ clean  _ and it turned Kyle on _.  _ Or how funny it was that they grew up practically inseparable, but Kyle hadn’t noticed the difference in their sizes until he was being embraced like now. The taller’s shoulders were too wide and his body a bit too heavy for him to support. Not like back then, not like when they were kids and the same size. That was then and this is now, they were adults now. That time Kyle worried about was here. It wasn’t a distant thought but his reality.

 

This Stan was no longer Kyle’s and his alone.

 

Without warning, Stan started to kiss Kyle. At first the kiss initiated something sweet and quick, but quickly grew into something more rapidly. However, it wasn’t angry or rough, but sensual and slow. Like, Kyle was still consoling Stan’s broken heart. 

 

After a few long kisses, Kyle pulled away for air.

 

“Stan...Stan….” Kyle called out to no avail, Stan was still holding Kyle so tight it almost hurt. The redhead placed his hands on Stan’s chest and softly pushed him away. When Stan was no longer leaning on him, Kyle thought for a moment and then with full conviction he sighed out his request. 

 

“How about….you have sex with  _ me?” _

 

Stan looked a bit confuddled even more so in his drunken stupor at the seemingly out of nowhere request. Kyle’s face looked  _ painfully _ red. His eyes tearful, and his mouth trembling. Stan could see there was something else Kyle wanted, something more. 

 

“You know, for  _ practice _ …”

-

 

“Is this okay...does it hurt?” 

 

Stan was unsure about this as he used his lubed up finger and inserted it into Kyle. The boy didn’t look all too comfortable but he didn’t look like he was in any pain. Kyle just nodded reassuringly, urging Stan to go on.

 

“Its okay to put in another,” Kyle instructed and Stan followed suit.

 

Soon enough, he was working in three fingers slowly and painfully listening for every hiss that escaped Kyle’s lips just incase it got too unbearable. Stan moved his fingers around to Kyle’s directions before finding a bundle of nerves and curling his digits upwards in response.

 

“Oh wow….” Kyle’s head shot up from his position on his back, his eyes rolled and he let out a short laugh.

 

“Sorry! Was that too much?!” Stan starts to pull his fingers back but Kyle is quick to stop him.

 

“Mmm...it feels weird but….do that again…” Kyle’s hooded eyes and devious smirk was enough to calm Stan down a bit. At least he knew Kyle liked it. And by the pitch of his moans, Stan knew Kyle liked it a lot.

 

Stan nervously obliged, each time getting easier and easier with Kyle’s moans of approval. Kyle’s legs start to widen, Stan took them and hooked them over his shoulder. Kyle’s face became more and more flushed as he settles back into the bed letting Stan wiggle his fingers back and forth. Each thrust of Stan’s finger sends electricity up Kyle’s back. Sure, it’s uncomfortable and Stan’s lack of technique leaves much to be desired, but his warmth and intensity was already eons better then any dildo.

 

“You’re really tight Kyle…” Stan can’t say he’d never thought of Kyle in this way. But, seeing him was a whole nother ball park. The redhead had always had a tight twink body; banging ass and thighs, cutest pinkest nipples, and his lewd faces that just completed the whole “fuckable” look Kyle had going on. 

 

“Holy shit dude—unmf…” Kyle grabbed the pillow and placed on his face when Stan started to stroke his dick.

 

“No fair dude, you can’t just hide your face, how am I supposed to know if you like it or not?” removing the pillow and casting it off into some corner of the room, Stan started planting quick little pecks and kisses on Kyle’s cheeks and leaving hickeys on his neck, down to his chest stopping to appreciate the cute little pink nubs.

 

“I’m no-not a girl...nipples aren’t sensitive.” Kyle huffed but Stan ignored him still mesmerized by how much of a mess Kyle was turning into as he wantonly thrusted up—despite his protests of embarrassment—to get even a bit more friction down there. Kyle started to get louder and his hands flew up to pulled Stan’s face back up to him, joining their lips in a passionate kiss. The slow and tender way Stan liked to kiss but the rough way he moved his hands was complete sensory overload for Kyle. He felt like his mind was melting and all thoughts that occupied his brain were all about Stan, Stan, and more Stan.

 

“Fff— _ fuck,”  _ Kyle squeezed Stan’s wrist, trying to get his large hands to slow down. “Wai—slow down or I’ll come! Sta—“ Stan quickly kissed Kyle effectively quieting him. Kyle began to question why Stan knew so  _ goddamn  _ much. He began to feel like this wasn’t his first time. And if it wasn’t for the almost unnoticeable clumsy but satisfying way he flicked wrist, Kyle would have assumed Stan had already lost his v-card with Kenny or something. 

 

The kiss ranged from fast and unrelenting, tongues raging against each other like wrestlers to soft and sensual, lips smacking as they maneuvered around each other. Kyle’s moans continued to be muffled and silenced by Stan’s mouth. Kyle realized all those “practices” really did show that they both know what each other likes. They both know how to drive the other insane, to bring the other onto the brink—before settling them back down, gently and quickly.

 

At some point or another, Stan remembers that humans need oxygen to breath and he pulls away, spit flying and if this was any other time, Kyle would be grossed out. But, he was feeling way too good to even care about what fluids were all over him. He panted and whined (to his complete embarrassment) when Stan let go of his sex. 

 

“Sorry….you told….me hah…. to stop but I...but I got carried away…” Stan sat back on his heels waiting for Kyle to catch his breath. 

 

Kyle nods in approval at Stan’s resilience before sitting up and pushing Stan back, flipping their positions. ‘ _ It was his turn to embarrass Stan, _ ’ he thought to slyly to himself.

 

“You...re...not...ha-hard.” Kyle points out loud. It’s an understatement to say Kyle is disappointed, here he was harder than a rock, and Stan was only semi-flaccid. Kyle began to think Stan didn’t find Kyle attractive.

 

“S-sorry, I’m just...nervous and it’s kinda weird you know...I mean….it just feels different than usual….” Stan defends.

 

Although he understood, Kyle still feels cheated so he pouts. Grabbing Stan’s dick he thinks back to the first bj he gave Stan back then and how much of a messy disaster that was. He didn’t know the first thing about blowjobs and Stan ended up blowing his load after two whole minutes of Kyle licking the head. Back then, you could hardly call it a blowjob. But now, Kyle wonders if all those embarrassing practices on the dildo and humiliating google searches would be finally be worth it.

 

He starts working the shaft, convincing the blood to fill up and for Stan’s dick to wake up. Once it does get hard, Kyle lets out a little victory hum. He marvels at the sight, feeling a bit scared off by the size as he realize Stan makes his dildo look like a pitiful string bean. 

 

“What in the actual fuck did you parents feed you?” it was unfair, Stan was tall, hunky, tan, and had a huge dick. God wasn’t being fair making him straight.

 

“K-Kyle…” Stan’s hands flew up to grab onto Kyle’s messy curls as the redhead teasingly licked a stripe all the way from the base to the tip. Stan let out a string of curses as Kyle started to tongue the top before finally taking Stan into his mouth entirely. Well, whatever he could fit. 

 

Whatever was left, the freckled face boy just used his hands. He bobbed and twisted his tongue just like he learned on pornhub. He tried to make it as wet as he could, making sure to glance up under long lashes at Stan every once and awhile. You know, the works.

 

“Fu—Kyle, please don’t look at me like that!” Stan turned his head to Kyle’s annoyance. The redhead sucked particularly hard causing Stan to yelp in pain, before pulling Stan’s dick out.

 

“Who was the one that was forcing the other to show they face before?! How is this fair?”

 

“But, you’re….kinda hot Ky….I don’t wanna come yet….” 

 

Okay so, that confession may or may not have went straight to Kyle’s dick and he may or may not be able to hold it any longer.

 

Kyle reaches over to grab a condom from the nightstand and throws it at Stan. “Put it on.”

 

Stan obliges, rolling the condom on and watching as Kyle gets into a face down ass up position.

 

“I read that this is the best, least uncomfortable way for two guys to do it….so…” Kyle wasn’t sure why he was explaining himself. His heartrate was dangerously high as the one thing he’d been wanting to do was finally happening, but he felt like none of those articles could’ve prepared him for  _ this. _

 

Stan nodded and gulped before getting up on his knees. He grabbed Kyle’s hips and rubbed them, admiring their apple shape. He almost made an inappropriate comment about Kyle’s (in his words) phat ass, but decided to keep it to himself. He did, however, spend some time appreciating the overall juiciness of Kyle’s ass before pushing three fingers in to make sure it was still loose.

 

“Hya—nnn!....hey, fuckface, at least warn me! Your fingers are cold!” 

 

“S-sorry!”

 

Stan pulled his digits out, drizzling some extra lube on his dick and then lining himself up. Both of the best friends duo sighed before Stan started to enter. 

 

Kyle bite his cheek to keep from crying out in pain. He was right about two things; one, Stan was so much bigger than fingers and a dildo and two,  _ holy fuck ass shit does this hurt.  _

 

“I’m halfway in, but it’s too tight, I can’t go in any further…” Stan reports. “Are you okay? You’re shaking?”

 

“Iiii….I-I’m fine! J-jussssttt  _ fuck _ ...go slow…”

 

Stan’s eyebrows furrowed. He leaned over pressing his chest to Kyle’s back and started to kiss the redhead’s nape. 

 

“Its okay, don’t force yourself.”

 

Kyle started to sob. He felt so frustrated. So let down. He mentally cursed his body for not being female, for not having a sex organ made for this. 

 

Stan also felt really bad but quickly came up with a plan. 

 

“Here, what if we changed positions?” the time, Stan was on his back with Kyle straddling his waist. His hand planted on Kyle’s hips to keep him steady as he slowly lowered himself down onto Stan’s dick.

 

“Mmmm…ugh…” Kyle took short quick breaks but eventually he bottomed out, fully seating himself on Stan’s cock. He felt impossibly full, like Stan had reached his guts but he of course would never admit this to the boy himself. Stan’s ego was  _ big _ enough. 

 

“Damn Kyle, it’s so hot….wait! Shit….I might cum—don’t move.” Stan’s fingers dug into Kyle’s flesh, trying to still his motions. Once his vice like grip lessened Kyle wiggled his hips testing him and earning a low guttural groan.

 

“Okay, I’m ready…” Kyle notified before using his leverage and pushing himself slowly upwards before slipping and slamming back down. “HOLY MOTHER—FFFF— _ uck!”  _ Kyle was seeing stars as Stan’s head mercilessly slammed against his prostate. Now he understands what those guys in the pornos were moaning about.

 

Thus started the excruciatingly slow pace Kyle set as he would rotate his hips. The soft groans and rocking of his hips, it was like heaven and hell for Stan, who was currently having his mind blown by Kyle. It took all his strength to not flip Kyle over and plow him into the bed.

 

“Nnn….hah…” Kyle was focused on finding his prostate. After trying out a few angles, Stan finally grazed it and he could’ve sworn he made a sound not yet discovered by humans. 

 

The pace picked up and the only intellable words from Kyle were profanities that would make a sailor blush. Stan was sat up straight, guiding Kyle’s hips by grabbing two handfuls of Kyle’s ass. 

 

Kyle’s head flung back as a wave of pleasure washed over his body and he squeezed Stan to his chest.

 

Up, down, up, down, his hips moving quicker now as he grew more and more accustomed to Stan’s size. Their voices growing louder as their impending orgasms reached their peak. Stan left hickeys all over the freckled chest, pulling back to admire his masterpiece. 

 

“Shit, Kyle…” Stan locked their lips, their tongues dancing and tangling each other as Kyle rolled his hips desperately. Kyle’s cock leaking precum like crazy, twitching while being pressed in between their bodies.

 

“Hhmmm,” the redhead moaned as Stan’s hand started to jerk Kyle off. His large and rough hands stroking Kyle off the edge making Kyle lose absolute control. “Mmwah—ffu...Stan! I’m gonna—! Oh fuck! Haaah!” 

 

Kyle’s slammed down one last time, his hips stuttered and his ass spasmed as his back arched and his cum came spurting out. Stan kisses Kyle again, rocking their bodies back and forth before turning over, letting Kyle’s limp, spent body lay on the bed, Stan now on top of him. The Jew was covered in sweat, drool, and cum but the blissed out expression he wore mesmerized Stan.

 

“Fuck, Kyle, you look so beautiful,” Stan whispered barely loud enough for Kyle to hear. His hips started to move again making Kyle snap back to life.

 

“Wait! Ffu, Stan! It’s sensitive!” Kyle felt so good he thought he was dying. The head of his cock leaking with every thrust.

 

“Sorry Kyle….nng, I’m almost there…” Stan gripped Kyle’s waist as he thrust up into the tight hole once, twice, thrice, until he was close. “Kyle, I’m gonna—blow!” Stan pulled out causing Kyle to yelp out of pain and quickly tear his condom off. He then stroked himself, his head hung and his back arched as he released himself all over Kyle’s thighs and stomach. 

 

“Dude, gross…” Kyle groaned realizing just how much of a sticky, stinky mess he was. 

 

Stan panted out a weak sorry, too shaken by the afterglow of his orgasm to show any real concern. Tuckered out from said orgasm, Stan lost strength in his arms and flopped on top of Kyle, only further mixing their disgusting juices, to Kyle’s dismay. 

 

“Get—off!” Kyle pushed the larger make off of him. Stan rolled over without much of a fight.

 

“Sorry, I’m just….gonna….take a nap…” Stan yawned out, cuddling up to Kyle.

 

“Stan? We gotta clean up!” Kyle scoffed from disbelief. He totally forgot Stan was the kind to nut then go to sleep, not caring about the kind of filth he was laying in.

 

Despite his cries, Stan didn’t budge and so Kyle was stuck until Stan woke up an hour later to apologize.

 

That’s pretty much how their weekend went. They’d play games (which usually ended off with winner sucks off loser), watch some old flick on the vcr (but really end up making out then paying attention), go out and play in the snow (Kyle got to have Stan’s first time outdoors), eat an omelette (the only thing Kyle learned how to cook), and then when night fell they would fuck each others’ brains out till the cows came home. Wash, rinse, repeat.

 

“Oh shit, we’re out of condoms….” it was Sunday night, Stan and Kyle were going through the usual ritual of making out when Stan went to the nightstand to pull out the box of condoms only to find it bare. “Fuck…”

 

Kyle sat up, looking Stan up and down. He thought silently before just saying “fuck it” and pulling Stan back on top of him.

 

“Didn’t you hear me?? Condoms...no...more…”

 

“Oh, shuddap football head,” Kyle grunted pulling at the hair on the back of Stan’s neck, exposing the skin under his chin, giving him access to nip at it. “Just fuck me already.” he hotly whispered against the skin, urging Stan on further. When he felt Stan's hard-on poking his thigh he giggled in delight.

 

That night was filled with more passion than their first. Kyle had to admit it: Stan was a fast learner. What took him minutes before only took him seconds to find Kyle’s prostate. Kyle was much appreciative.

 

However, Stan couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. It was unlike before, something was different. Sure the pleasure he was feeling was just as good as the first time he had it but there was something….off, and he couldn’t quite put it. Maybe it was how Kyle spoke less, or how the redhead whined when Stan wasn’t kissing him, or how he was completely open and obedient letting Stan do anything he wanted. They clung to each other closer and harder than before nevertheless, slowly grinding against one another. 

 

Kyle cried out as Stan ruthlessly rutted against him. He clawed at the sheets, knuckles turning white, tears streaming down his face. A bit taken aback, Stan grabbed Kyle’s hand and intertwined their fingers before fucking into him slow but deliberately.

 

“Stan! Stannn! fuck!” Kyle shook his head. The slow pace was almost maddening and the sweet way Stan kiss his tears away was all too much. It was too much. Too much. 

 

“I’m gonna cum, Kyle…” Stan notified and Kyle nodded, crossing his legs behind Stan’s back so the noirette couldn’t move. “Fuck! Kyle!” Stan gave way, only able to go slow for so long until his pace quickly picked back up and he was ramming Kyle into the bed. 

 

It was the first time they came together.

 

-

 

The morning light came through the window and Stan grunted as the light hit his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head and searched around for Kyle who gave him warmth when they cuddled. 

 

Finding nothing but cold empty sheets, Stan sat up confused. Stan got up, and explored. Maybe Kyle was in the bathroom. 

 

Nope.

 

Stan thought he could be in the kitchen making another omelette.

 

But no such luck. He did see that Kyle did make an omelette and left it on the table for Stan to eat when he woke up.

 

Stan then thought that Kyle may have went outside for fresh air, but as he glanced out the balcony, he saw there was not even a sign of him. Just some tire tracks, but Stan’s car was still there.

 

Feeling a bit put off by everything, Stan went back to the bedroom. He opened the closet to see Kyle’s belongs were gone. His shoes were gone from the front door as well as his coat. Stan flopped onto the bed, wondering where his best friend went. He grabbed his phone to text him but he saw that Kyle left him a message. Stan smiled, of course Kyle wouldn’t just take off before saying anything, he’s probably waiting for Stan at home. Stan opened the text to see a very short to the point:

 

“I am going to Denver University. Goodbye, Stan.”

 

Kyle always knew this, but maybe this was the first time Kyle realizes that friends really do grow apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeaaahhh, I'm a sucker for Style angst sorry....I plan to post another oneshot from Stan's perspective and that one has a happier ending/continuation of this situation. For now, thank you for reading!!


End file.
